


Pulling Pigtails

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Zexal Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like always, Rei took complete control of the situation and didn't just let him do what he wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "mizael/vector; highschool AU".
> 
> there's nothing that screams highschool AU about this but whatever. yes, it's meant to be vector the whole time, but that's a stupid name for a human HS student.

Like always, he had absolutely no warning before a pair of hands clamped over his eyes and an irritatingly chipper voice sang in his ear, "Guess who~!"

"Get _off_ ," Mizael growled, twisting out of the grip and swinging a fist around for good measure--and nearly dropping the books in his arms in the process. If he would just _stand still_ this one time...

But of course, by the time his fist would have reached its target, that target was long gone, having dodged back around to end up behind Mizael again. That was always the way it was; Misael wasn't sure he'd managed to land a blow on Rei Shingetsu the entire time he'd known him.

"Come on, Miza-kun, don't be like that..." And then just to prove that he had decided to be more irritating than usual today, Mizael was sure, Rei rested his chin on Mizael's shoulder with what was probably supposed to be an endearing pout. Any time Mizael saw it, he thought it just looked ridiculous. But then, he knew what Rei was really like as opposed to the innocent front he usually gave his teachers; those teachers probably ate that attitude right up.

"I was just trying to cheer you up," Rei murmured, far too close to his ear. A moment later, he was pressing close to Mizael's back and slipping his hands into Mizael's front pants pockets--to make sure he couldn't easily get away, probably, although it was admittedly a bit hard to think about running whenever Rei ended up so intimately close. "You've been all stressed out 'cause of finals and I thought you could use something else to think about. You won't be as cute if you get worry lines all over your face."

If there was one thing he _wasn't_ doing, it was keeping Mizael from feeling stressed, that was for sure. Mizael's gritted his teeth and tried to start walking away--but then Rei started walking with him, so after a couple steps he had to stop for fear of tripping over his own feet.

"Rei, you're going to make us late for class," Mizael hissed over his shoulder.

Rei pouted at him again and sunk his hands deeper into his pockets. "I told you not to call me that."

"What you want me to call you is stupid." _Vector_ , really. Mizael thought he must have hit his head in math class once.

"It is not." And now Rei was shifting his fingers against his legs and Mizael had to fight back a blush. Why didn't he just shove the other boy off anyway? He could just shove his elbow back and Rei was close enough that it would be impossible to dodge in time...

"I got Durbe to start calling me what I want."

Ugh, he couldn't do it. He hated himself for it, but he just couldn't bring himself to just shove this stupid boy off him. He tightened his grip on his books instead, telling himself that if Rei started moving his fingers _in_ any more, then he'd break free.

"Durbe only said it to shut you up," Mizael said, although he doubted that was entirely true. Durbe liked keeping the peace enough that he had probably gone along with it just to keep Rei happy. "Now get off of me."

"If you really wanted me to, you'd just make me," Rei said, and Mizael didn't have to be looking at him to see the smirk he was wearing.

And he was right. But like hell was he going to admit it. "People are starting to stare."

"So?"

Okay, _now_ he'd had enough, and the hall was becoming worryingly empty. Mizael shoved his elbow back and twisted again to try and dislodge his limpet--but his heart must not have been in it or something because he accomplished nothing at all. Rei backed up just enough to avoid the hit and moved with him otherwise, so that they ended up in exactly the same position at the end of it all.

"That wasn't very nice, Miza-kun," Rei said with another stupid pout. "You could have just asked nicely."

Mizael shut his eyes and breathed deeply. " _Please_ will you get off me?"

"Maybe if you kiss me!"

Oh for--Mizael twisted around again just to scowl at Rei and the innocently pleading look he plastered on his face.

"And you won't bother me for the rest of the day?" Why was he even considering it, what was wrong with him...?

Rei bit his lip and widened his eyes a bit. "If that's what you want."

This was stupid, he was only going to encourage this behavior if he gave in, their teachers were probably already taking roll...

Mizael sighed and leaned in to kiss him. Rei hadn't specified anything more than a kiss, so he'd make it short and then maybe he'd hate himself less.

And like always, Rei took complete control of the situation and didn't just let him do what he wanted. He took one of his hand out of Mizael's pocket to cup his cheek instead and hugged him even tighter with the other, so it felt even more impossible to just break free. And then he had to start moving his thumb, slowly brushing it along his cheek below his eye, and Mizael couldn't quite keep himself from blushing this time, because that felt far too good for such a simple thing and it was ridiculous that he thought so.

He thought he should have felt lucky that Rei didn't try to deepen the kiss itself, but maybe he actually cared about getting to class today too, because it wasn't too long before he was pulling away. He swept his thumb across Mizael's cheek one more time--and Mizael saw the beginnings of an awfully satisfied smirk as he jerked his head away--and then without a word, he relaxed his grip and stepped away.

Mizael nearly fell over--he didn't realize just how much he'd started leaning on the arm that had been holding him--but at least now he was free and maybe he'd still be able to make it to class before he was so late he'd get a detention for it. 

Once he regained his balance, he started striding away without another word. Rei had gotten what he wanted, so Mizael really had nothing more to say to him. And besides, the extra blood hadn't quite left his face yet.

"I would've let you go without a kiss, you know~!"

Mizael gritted his teeth and nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to get out of there. Oh, he knew that was entirely likely, and that really just made it worse.


End file.
